


The Consequences Of Borrowing An Umbrella

by rvsirene



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvsirene/pseuds/rvsirene
Summary: The forecast said it was going to be rainy that afternoon, but it was evening now and it wasn't rainy - it was absolutely hammering it down with rain.





	1. Chapter 1

Effie checked her watch anxiously again - she was going to be late. She eyed the pouring rain and debated whether or not it was better to just make a run for it... But this photo shoot was a quick one and _really_ , she was dying to go home and relax with a glass of wine and a tv show.

 

She checked behind her again in the false hope that someone would walk through the train station. It was empty now, all the trains had stopped forty-five minutes ago, it was unlikely anyone was going to come. She looked up at the sky again, silently cursing herself for getting that brownie and drink from the café, if she hadn't had, she would've been early for her photo shoot, she would've avoided the rain _and_ she wouldn't have left her umbrella in the café.

 

Effie ran a hand over her face in frustration. The forecast said it was going to be rainy that afternoon, but it was evening now and it wasn't rainy - it was _absolutely_ _hammering_ _it_ _down_ _with_ _rain_. She thought about calling and cancelling. But it was a tight business and surely people would look down on her, rumours might even spread. Plus she owed Cinna and Portia...

 

Footsteps from the stairs behind her broke Effie from her thoughts. A man, in a long grey shabby coat, was leisurely ascending the staircase. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted an umbrella in his hand. He had yet to look up, so Effie waited patiently for him to reach the top of the stairs, where he began to fumble with the umbrella...

 

 

 

"Excuse me?" The man startled - _badly_. Effie stepped back a little, wary of his reaction suddenly. There weren't many nice men walking around at one in the morning in abandoned train stations on a rainy night after all...

 

"Could I please share your umbrella for a street?". The man met her eyes and she barely had time to notice the grey colour before he threw his head back with a chuckle. "I really don't see what's so funny..."

 

"Your butler running late or something?" He said after composing himself.

 

"My what?" She asked. "Please, I have a photo shoot and there's no time to fix my hair if I head out in this..."

 

"Where's your umbrella?" He grumbled.

 

"I left it in the café." She glanced at her watch. "Please?"

 

"Let me think," he mocked. " _No_ , I don't pamper people, princess."

 

" _Effie_ ," she corrected, extending her hand out to shake his. He ignored her hand. Rude. "And you are?"

 

"Haymitch," he replied. "I'm not sharing my umbrella, better luck next time sweetheart."

 

" _Effie_ ," she hissed again. "Please, I'm desperate." She only had five minutes now... "I'll do anything."

 

"Anything?" He lifted an eyebrow and Effie didn't know what possessed her to slap his shoulder but it echoed in the empty street and he immediately clutched his shoulder. " _Fuck_ , I was only joking..." he let out in a pained voice that made her smile, _serves_ _him_ _right_.

 

"I'll pay you," she offered after a moment of silence. Money seemed to work well as an incentive after all.

 

"You'll pay me?" She nodded. "To use my umbrella?"

 

"I told you I was desperate..." she tilted her head. "Are you going to help me or not?"

 

"How much?" He challenged.

 

"Twenty?"

 

"Fifty." She hoped this photo shoot was worth it...

 

"Fine."

 

 

 

The umbrella was put up and he held the handle. It wasn't a big umbrella so she had to walk pressed into his side but her hair and makeup was staying dry and that was all that mattered.

 

"Can we walk quickly? The shoot is in less than five minutes," she requested. He glared but sped up... To the point where she was almost running in her heels to keep up. There was a grin tugging at his lips but she didn't comment.

 

 

 

"So you're a model?" He asked after they turned a corner.

 

"Yes," she replied. "What do you do?"

 

"I don't really know, I guess I farm geese?" He joked.

 

"Geese? In the city? How peculiar..." Effie wrinkled her nose.

 

"I live on the outskirts, nearer the country." She hummed a reply, they weren't far now... "What do you model?"

 

"Oh!" She said, always happy to talk about her experiences. "This one is a lingerie shoot, but I do all kinds of shoots... I've done some jean ads, fragrances. I just did Calvin Klein... Pretty much everything..."

 

"Lingerie?" He said, trying and failing to keep the interest out of his voice.

 

"Yes," she laughed. "Do you want my card? Might come in handy once I leave you alone in the rain..." She didn't know what made her be so forward, she felt her cheeks burn a little at the inevitable rejection.

 

"You need me to wait until you're finished? You won't have the umbrella on the way back..." he teased.

 

"But I won't have a photo shoot after..." she pointed out. "And it might even have stopped raining."

 

"I wouldn't mind taking some photos..." he smirked. "Hey, you can even ditch the shitty clothes and walk out in whatever you're modelling..."

 

"Language. Don't be so vulgar," she scoffed. "I am a lady."

 

"That models lingerie?" He chuckled slowly, and damn him for being so attractive...

 

" _Yes_ ," she hissed. "We're here..." She pointed at the apartment complex.

 

"A shame," he deadpanned.

 

"Truly." She replied, distracted by digging in her bag for her purse. She pulled out the money but he held his hand up.

 

"Don't bother with the money." He said simply.

 

"Oh, are you sure? I feel bad that you've walked all this way..." She held them out and he shook his head.

 

"Nah, I was only joking with you." His hand came to wrap around his neck and he rubbed it awkwardly. "Wouldn't mind the card though," he added in almost a mumble. She laughed - a proper laugh and pulled out a card. She used her pen to write on the back.

 

"The number on the card is a business number, the one I wrote is my personal..." she felt a little silly, they were stood on the small steps - much too close - hiding under the umbrella. She was late, she already knew. But he was mysterious  and snarky and really sarcastic and she was quickly discovering she had a thing for the rough around the edges - _manly_ \- look...

 

"Oh, I get your number and your name? How generous." He took the card. "'Suppose you're off then?" He moved as if to step back, but Effie acted on instinct.

 

She grabbed his coat, the rough material twisting in her hands as she pulled him forward, their lips touched and all regrets about this situation left her mind.

 

His lips were softer than she expected, but his kisses were rough. She returned in kind though, letting one hand tangle into his hair to control the kiss. He growled lowly when she deepened the kiss. She found herself being pushed back against the wall of the building. His hands found her thighs. Urging one of them to wrap around his waist and that's when she broke out of her lust. His lips trailed down her neck when she protested softly.

 

"I'm sorry," she gasped, both her hands digging into his hair now, but she didn't pull him away. "I really must get to this job..."

 

"Okay," he agreed, but not stepping back, his lips moved up to peck hers, again and _again_...

 

"Haymitch," she said softly, this time she pulled his head back- "You're wet." She commented.

 

"Isn't that my line?" He chuckled. Earning another hit on his shoulder.

 

"Take your mind out of the gutter..." her hands went to her own hair and she gasped. "I'm wet..." He opened his mouth but she glared his innuendo away, before looking down at the ground to find...

 

" _Shit_ ," he cursed. "I'm sorry..." he cringed, his hand back to being around his neck.

 

"You dropped the umbrella..." she said dumbstruck.

 

"I had my hands full," he snapped.

 

"They're going to kill me," she muttered, smoothing her dress and rubbing her hair like it would magically dry. Her eyes caught her watch and she cursed under her breath. "I've really got to go." She was twenty minutes late. She mentally berated herself for being so careless. "Call me?" She said, picking the umbrella up off of the ground and handing it back to him.

 

"Only if you text me the photos of the photo shoot..." he joked. She glared. " _Maybe_." He added seriously.

 

"Well if that's the case, then maybe you'll get to see the real thing instead..." she teased, pressing a kiss to his cheek before turning around to head into the building.

 

"What happened to being a lady, sweetheart?"

 

"You'll see..." she laughed.


	2. The Second Date

Effie woke with a start.

It took her a moment to figure out what had roused her.

_Her_ _phone_.

 

"Hello?" She asked, sitting up properly in her bed as she turned to check the time on her alarm clock...

"Hi sweetheart," Haymitch started.

 

She breathed a silent sigh of relief, it had been almost a week. She had honestly thought she has made a fool of herself. She had kept replaying the moment in her head, wondering if she read the signs wrong, waiting for there to be an article or...

 

He took a sharp intake of breath and she waited patiently for him to explain.

 

"Sorry I didn't call..." his words hung in the air for a moment. "I got a bit drunk and then it never seemed like the right time to call..."

 

"It's okay." And suddenly there's silence again. Effie internally sighs... It _certainly_ wasn't this awkward last time.

 

"How was your photoshoot?" He says eventually.

 

"Would you like to see the pictures?" She asked in a coy voice. "I'm free tomorrow."

 

"Yeah... Sure, okay." He mumbles. "Tomorrow."

 

"What time?" She asks again, biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. It's admittedly a _little_ cute that he's so bad at this...

 

"Four-thirty?"

 

"Sure," she agrees, that gives her plenty of time to find an outfit... "Shall we meet at the café? I still haven't gotten my umbrella back."

 

"Sure." Silence hangs over them again briefly before he grumbles tiredly; "I guess I better get some sleep then, night Princess." And then the line hung up.

 

Effie rolls her eyes and puts the phone back with a silly smile.

_Princess_? She makes a face and decides that she would prefer sweetheart.

 

-

 

Effie clicked the button to light up her phone screen, letting out an irritated sigh when she sees the time. He was seven minutes late.

She had already ordered a drink and gotten her umbrella. Her fingers found the edge of the magazine that she had brought for him... Maybe he had stood her up, maybe he was having a good laugh about the crazy model who asked to borrow his umbrella for a street, the self-proclaimed _lady_ who had kissed him despite being late and it only being their first date - _if_ that was even the word for it.

She took a sip of her coffee and decided if he was more than fifteen minutes late, she would leave and she would never return to that train station, she would never run the risk of meeting him again.

 

It had been ten minutes when she spotted him walking through the door, she pursued her lips, ready for some kind of apology but he thrust something out of his pocket into her hand before she could open her mouth. 

And even when she understood what it was she was too shocked to speak.

 

"Sorry I was late. I got you a flower though." He shrugged, taking a place opposite her.

 

"A _what_?" She asked, _a_ _flower_? She looked at him, a little concerned... She certainly hadn't expected this.

 

"You said you were a lady..." he grumbled. "Can I see your photos now?" _There_ _it_ _was_.

 

"You must want to see me in lingerie _very_ badly if you were ten minutes late for a flower..." She laughed. He rubbed his hand against his neck and she internally grinned in this position of power. "Are you _blushing_? How sweet..."

 

"For fucks' sake," he complained. "I was trying to be nice, you know. It's not every day a hot model lets you see photos of her in her underwear."

 

" _Hot_ _model_?" She teased, forgetting to correct his language. "I think you've flattered your way into getting to see them." She let out a small laugh when he straightened up, leaning forward eagerly to see the magazine.

She slowly brought her hands to the edge of the paper, counting the number of pages in her head as she reached the spread she was on, he licked his lips and she mirrored the action, remembering just what he tasted like...

 

He wasn't looking at her though, his eyes were glued to the paper. She turned the page quickly and studied his reaction closely.

He, likewise, studied the page closely, though she was sure it had more to do with the fact that she was in her underwear. He seemed to be eyeing the red set the most and she made a mental note. _He_ _was_ _certainly_ _putty_ _in_ _her_ _hands_ _now_...

For a few moments, he was silent.  

Effie crossed her legs underneath the table, a little impatient for him to comment now.

 

"Your hair." He said after a few minutes. "They kept it wet..."

 

"They said it would look sexier," she said in a hushed tone that made his eyes _almost_ flutter shut...

 

"It does," he agreed. "You're good." She let out a chuckle.

 

"That's all you've got to say?" She teased. "Have I rendered you speechless?" He shook his head.

 

"What do you want me to say?" He shot back, before grabbing the magazine and turning it to the cover. "What magazine is this? I'll buy a copy to have a good wank to later if it makes you feel better."

 

" _Haymitch_!" She glared. "Do not be vulgar."

 

"Well why else would you show me yourself in lingerie?" And he had a point. Effie refused to let him faze her.

 

"Maybe it was to drop a hint." She offered. "It is of no matter now-"

 

"Is it?" He asked, his elbows came to rest on the table in interest and Effie had to stop herself from telling him that was rude.

 

"Well it depends," she replied after a minute. She paused, keeping his eye contact for a moment before glancing down at her cup, she took a long sip and waited until she had properly put it back in its saucer before continuing. "Are you interested in dating me Haymitch?"

 

"Dating," he scoffed, turning his hand away.

 

" _Dating_ ," she snapped. "I am a _lady_ , I do not do one night stands."

 

"That's all I do." He fired back. Effie glared at him for a moment, _surely_ _he_ _wouldn't_ _be_ _so_ _stubborn_?

 

"Well, it is settled then," she stated indignantly. "It was nice meeting you." Effie stood up as if to leave but he grabbed her arm.

 

"I could be convinced to," he offered, not looking her in the eye. "If you're willing."

 

" _Convinced_ ," she mimicked. "You either like commitment or you do not." Yet, she let him push her lightly to sit back down.

 

"Listen, sweetheart," he started harshly. "I got a bad past. A complicated life. I don't do dating because of that shit." She studied him closely. "That's all I'm gonna say about that for now." Effie pursed her lips in thought...

 

"I suppose you're lucky you're a _very_ attractive man," she mockingly sighed, steering the conversation onto lighter topics. "I just _might_ be willing to take that chance."

 

"You are?" He said in a tone that he clearly meant to sound neutral.

 

"I shall see." She finished her drink in a final sip. "On our third date maybe."

 

" _What_?" He spluttered. She got up to leave and this time he followed.

 

"Do you want me to walk you to your train? Today was really-"

 

"You're counting last time as a date?" He asked quickly as she walked out the door.

 

"Of course, it is not the worst first date I have had..."

 

"When is the third?" He asked, his brows furrowed together.

 

"Hopefully at a nice restaurant, rain and cafés are very nice and all but I liked to be wine and dined."

 

"I said _when_ not where."

 

"Well that all depends on you," she shot back. "Don't make me wait a week again Haymitch."

 

"How about tomorrow?"

 

"Tomorrow? You're eager aren't you?" She lifted an eyebrow. "Did you want me to walk you to your train?"

 

"Don't bother." He shook his head. "I've got a car..."

 

"Well then, I will let _you_ walk to me my train," she insisted. She pulled his arm so she could link it with hers...

 

"Do you want a lift?" He offered.

 

"Maybe on that third date."

 

"Which is..." He trailed off.

 

"Tomorrow apparently," she giggled, having fun at his expense . "Now come on! I'll miss the train."

 

She looped her arms in his and Haymitch let out an annoyed sigh.

 

He waited with her until her train pulled up and so when she finally let go of him, she humoured him with a kiss on the cheek.She pulled away before he could kiss her properly and the irritation on his face made her smug.

_It_ _was_ _not_ _the_ _worst_ _second_ _date_ _she_ _had_ _ever_ _been_ _on_ _either_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn’t too awful! I did warn that this story goes downhill fast. I think I will leave it at the second date, I would have to rewrite the third date and I already have lots to be writing.  
> I have a few more old one shots that I might debate posting if I don’t manage to finish the stories I’m working on soon so there’s that to look forward to!  
> I hope there’s not too many mistakes because I’m very tired and I’m trying not to absolutely hate this to the point of not posting haha.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old so I apologise if it is awful.  
> I did post this before but then I wimped out deleted it, so I’m sorry :(  
> Also I did only quickly check this so if there are any mistakes I apologise haha.   
> I'm not sure whether it's worth me posting the other two chapters since I'm pretty sure it only gets worse. I didn't really plan this to be more than a one shot but there's a drafted plot so I suppose if anyone likes it I will post/write a little more?  
> I have some other things to post soon, some cuddles and angst and two chaptered stories if I ever get around to liking them enough to post (yes I am a Hayffie hoarder lmao).  
> Let me know your thoughts?


End file.
